when worlds collide
by HerpDerp v 2.00
Summary: when an 11 year old trainer gets sucked into the fairy tail world she will have to try and find a way home and try and survive(rated pg 13 due to swearing in ch.2 and onward) thank you
1. Chapter 1

When worlds collide

Explosion after explosion filled the cave with dirt and light. A single trainer stood there 'go Jade!' she announced as her love ball cracked to life with light and sound. Her opponent stood across the underground lake the legendary Pokémon Zygarde he with screaming unleashed a devastating earthquake to witch jade quickly dogged. ' Use fury swipes' she ordered to witch jade obeyed Zygarde attempted to dodge but it was a pointless effort. Cynthia smiled as she threw out her ultra-ball in a last ditch effort Zygarde used some sort of hidden move. Cynthia and Jade were surrounded in a beam of light 'return' she coughed out before unconsciousness consumed her. 'Hey Natsu wait up' screamed Happy to his best friend who was miles ahead 'oh sorry but I just want to get to the guild before grey and Erza get there' explained Natsu. Suddenly a flash of light appeared over the forest 'what was that' questioned Natsu as he stared at the forest. As her and grey ran over to investigate the mystery light beam Erza thought over what it could be ' hey Erza wait up' shouted Natsu to grey's disappointment. ' Wo who is that' asked happy Erza gasped seeing the unconscious 11 year old ' We need to get her to the guild' stated grey. 'What!' shouted Makarov after having the group explain to him what happened 'Lucy and Levi please check over her' requested Erza to which they did so. As she regained her vision she soon noticed she was not in the cave neither the Pokémon centre she noticed a small army of people starring at her she gasped ' where my Pokémon, she panicky questioned


	2. Chapter 2

When worlds collide ch.2

Step after step the mystery Pokémon stepped closer 'who-who are you!' Celia asked frantically 'do not be afraid my child' announced a very distinct voice out of the shadowy mist appeared the Pokémon Arceus 'soon you will awaken but know soon something will happen and you must be prepared do not tell the others yet I need more time to plan' explained Arcuses just as he said that she awaked to see a pair of brown round eyes accompanied by shiny daisy yellow hair. 'Ahh!' screamed Celia to this sudden invasion of her vision 'sorry I wasn't trying to scare you but you were rolling around a lot in your sleep I thought something was wrong' explained Lucy 'oh sorry for screaming at you I just had a bad dream' said Celia apologetically. After having a breakfast of waffles and fruit they head other to the forest to meet Natsu and the team 'hey Lucy' shouted Natsu 'hi Celia how's it going' greeted Wendy followed by the others. 'Ok here's the plan me and Gray will get the wood, Lucy and Erza will do the building and happy, Wendy, Carla and Celia will go to town and buy the stuff on this list' announced Natsu after making their way into the store they split up 'right we need to find some nails and a lamp with oil' explained Wendy after finding what they needed to get they went other to help Carla and Happy in the bed and furniture department. 'Run!' shouted Happy as he ran away from a crowd of people 'what is going on here' asked Celia 'there having a sale on potions at this rate will never get to the beds in time' said Wendy in a worried tone 'I think I got a solution for our problem go jade use sleep powder' announced Clelia as her gardevior came out of her love ball she spread about the powder of slumber. 'alright we got everything we need, lets head back' Shouted Happy 'were here with the stuff' announced Carla to the group 'oh hey' returned Natsu as Celia and Wendy looked at the progress of the tree house the others took the supplies to where they were needed. (Time skip 2 hours later) 'All right that should do it' announced Gray after hammering in the last nails the tree house was a small bungalow in the trees inside it had a bed, desk with a lantern and a chest for items 'thank you guys so much for your help' thanked Celia as she bowed reputedly the group than had to leave and let Celia and her Pokémon get used to their new home. 'Wow they did a grate job didn't they' said Clelia aloud 'woof 'said scot in response jade looked around curiously at the new surroundings witch was cooking a stew of mushrooms and potato. (meanwhile at the guild) 'ok so heres the plan since she never got a real welcome party I got an idea while shes out on a wild goose chase with wendy and romeo the rest of us set up a surprise party at the house' Erza explanined with a smile everyone (for once) agreed.

Writers note: thank you for reading ch.3 will be up soon but I have tests to do in school so I have to study a lot I will try to keep the chapters coming expect the next one by Friday or Saturday thank you again for reading and please remember constructive criticism is advised bye!


	3. Chapter 3

When worlds collide ch.3

'Woof' Celia's stoutland shouted 'I'm up I'm up geez scot you need to stop doing that you're going to make me have a heart attack one of these days' explained Celia 'meew' shouted Witch Celia's braxian 'where's jade' and just as she said this she was embraced in a warm hug by her gardevoir after breakfast and a quick jog/training session they set off to the gild. 'He what are you going to do about it fairies if you take a step more ill break the blonde one' threatened a mysterious man 'dam he got us where he want us' whispered grey to Natsu 'alright so each of you are going to help me escape to my ship and ill release one hostage the blonde one will be then dropped of at this island' demanded the man showing a map as everyone was discussing what to do suddenly the man let out a scream of pain 'why you little bitch wait where are you' screamed the man in a mix of anger and pain 'witch us flamethrower' announced Celia as witch sent out a flurry of fire towards the man jade helped get Lucy and Wendy to the rest of the guild scot 'Now for the rest of you' announced Celia what! Shouted the guild and the man in sink 'there are 6 men in the bush over there and one sniper in the tree' explained Clelia 'how did you know' asked the man shocked 'always have a secret operative' said Celia with a glorious smile 'now talon flame engage use brave bird' shouted Celia with the sound of a fighter jet all the men in the bushes were on their asses unconscious Crack something ripped through the air 'no' Celia screamed the guild knowing the sniper was firing but she just stood there un shaken 'is she dead' asked the man to no one in particular a snigger came from her than a chuckle and then all out laughter she lifted her head up the guild saw the blood leaking from her arm 'you missed' she chuckled pointing at her fore head 'now come here' as she said this the man almost seemed to fall out the tree 'thank you red' she thanked her talon flame as he returned to his great ball. 'Wow Celia that was amazing' complimented Wendy and Romeo 'oh that was nothing you should of seen this one time with an angry Noivern let's just say always pack noise cancelling head phones while spelunking in a cave' she told the pair as she played with the bullet in her fingers 'what did I say about coming in here' angrily barked to the two as they slowly gave each other the oh-shit face 'I let it slide this once' returned Makarov giving a wink after saying bye and goodnight Celia slept with her poke balls to her heart(how she normally sleeps) . 'wha-coughth cough' she soon realized she was submerged in a pool of water with no light then suddenly a moving light ripped through the water coming towards her she tried to swim but couldn't move on thrasher inspection she realized who it was that being lugia as it got under her it flew upwards as soon as they broke to the surface they were in the clouds then a voice could be heard 'you must find an item to go home this mountain will appear soon you see it in your friends dig into the green not the blue' before she could ask a question she awakened.

Writers note: thank you for reading good news my testing is over so I can now work more on fanfictions the next one will be up Wednesday-Thursday thank you


End file.
